gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Thisisafuckingbadfanfic
It was late evening at Elmore Junior High School, it was dark outside, and the light posts illuminated the roads, all students and teachers had left the school, except for one. Gumball Watterson. He had accidentally dropped his pencil during math class, and Miss Simian, who hates him more than Tumblr hates Robin Thicke, said that dropping his pen was a class disturbance, so she gave him an after-school punishment. Clean the boys' locker room after the football team's game was ove.r The boy's Locker Room was a mess, spilled shampoo bottles, used towels everywhere, all the lockers were open, even one of the showers had somehow been broken and was spraying water, there was still even some underwear lying around, and the floor was very wet And Gumball, of course, had clean up and fix all of this, Gumball asked Darwin if he would maybe help him, but Darwin just said that was Gumball's own business and his own problem, what an asshole, it's not like Gumball just was going to sit back and watch Darwin do the whole thing himself After what seemed like forever, he was finally done cleaning, he had just finished mopping the floor, he had putted the underwear in a basket, closed all the lockers, cleaned up the shampoo and thrown the empty bottles in the garbage bin, stacked the towels He had even tried to fix the broken shower with a wrench, but that didn't turn succesfully, he ended up using some duct tape to block the water Finally!..*pant* *sigh*, after 7 hours of cleaning up this place..I'm done Gumball could smell something, it was coming from himself, he was really sweating alot after working so long, it was also kind of hot in the locker room No one's here..I should maybe take a quick shower Meanwhile.. Gumball thought that he was the only one in the school right now, but someone had arrived, The goth, emo, punk rock chick ghost, Carrie Krueger Before going to bed, she had realized that she had forgotten her skull accesory, she was really fond of that thing, so fond of it as going way back to the school to get it back She couldn't get through the doors, they were locked, but she knew she could get in with the basement doors, they were never locked for some reason She then through the basement hallways and reached the school hallways I think I forgot it in our Classroom Carrie said to herself while floating through the hallway *ffffffffff* Hueh?, that sounds like..a shower? Carrie floated through the dark school hallways and closer to the sound She saw a door that was slightly open, and a string of light was peaking out Someone is in the locker room... Carrie quietly said to herself Carrie floated to the door, She could see a blue sign on the door saying, (Boys Locker Room) .......... Carrie slowly and carefully opened the door, and entered a place, she had never entered before The Locker Room smelled like hot water, and there was some fog coming from the opening of the shower room Maybe someone just left one of the showers open.. But Carrie quickly took that back, she saw some clothes lying on a bench, she recognized them, it was Gumball's clothes His tanned sweater with the brown cuffs, and grey jeans, there was also a pair of black briefs Gumball's in the shower?!!? Carrie said to herself in her thoughts Carrie thought about leaving immediately, but, she didn't feel about it, ....maybe..I should just take a little peek.. Carrie let her curiousity get the best of her, Category:Fanfictions Made by Doctor.wii Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Short Fanfictions